Dancing with the Devil
by Centi23
Summary: A story about Ymir and Christa after the events of Ymir stealing Christa from the rest of the Recon Corps.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

Title - Dancing with the Devil  
Characters - Ymir X Christa  
Genre - Drama,Romance,Angst

Prologue-

It had been nearly an entire year since Christa had been stolen away from the rest of the squad. She had almost forgotten what life was like inside the walls,for once she had been given the opportunity to live outside the walls,no longer tormented by the words being said behind her back by the people she used to call family and friends.

"Hey...Christa.." A familiar voice echoed throughout Christa's ears as she laid her sapphire eyes on the other girl in the room with was none other than Ymir of course.

"Christa..We need more food,otherwise we'll starve here..I've got to go back to the Walls tonight.."

Christa shook her head and clenched the bed sheets laying beside Ymir.

"You can't go! You know they are still probably on the lookout for you and the others..."

Christa had no idea if the walls were even still standing anymore,few to no attempts have been made by the Recon Corps since the last expeditions tragic end. She had figured the others were either dead or had forgotten about her. Was it Ymir's words she had listened to the past year that had convinced her of this? She wasn't sure anymore,she just wanted to live why?

Christa placed her pale and fragile hand over Ymir's tanned arm,the contrast in skin tone apparent.

"Please Ymir...I don't want to lose you..your all that I have left here.." Her sapphire eyes were welling with tears as she thought of how she almost had lost Ymir when they tried to escape,she didn't want to experience such a thing again.

Ymir nodded her head and sat down beside Christa,as she sat the bed sheets crinkled beneath her sighed for a moment and figured she'd just leave when Christa was asleep,so she decided to comply to the blonde's request.

"Your so spoiled Historia.." Ymir cooed into Christa's ear softly leaning against her slightly,in doing so Christa pushed back onto the pillow while her cheeks air brushed a light pink.

"I-I am not!" Christa stuttered and pouted as she puffed out her cheeks lightly "A-And...don't use my name!" She crossed her arms playfully as she looked off to the side

Ymir then placed her hand on Christa's chin,her fingers gripping her cheeks softly as she turned Christa's eyes toward her own.

"Tch..such a brat.." She whispered before placing her lips to Christa's soft and gently had never gotten tired of spoiling Christa,and that's exactly what she planned to do,besides Christa always got tired and slept through the night,so it was a good way for Ymir to go out at night without Christa worrying about her.


	2. Chapter 1 - Alone in the Night

-Chapter 1 Alone in the Night-

Ymir kept her gaze on Christa throughout the kiss and then slowly fingered through the blonde's hair. Slowly releasing to see the response of the 's mouth was still slightly open considering she wasn't fully ready for the sudden kiss from Ymir.

"Y-Ymir.." She face completely faded to a deep red,her once white pale cheeks no longer noticeable,proceeding to hide her face with her hands and scooting back from Ymir she was used to this kind of treatment from Ymir,she still couldn't help but become Ymir shrugged it off and proceeded to tease the young golden haired beauty.

"Come here Historia.."She teased slightly with a flirtatious tone to her voice. Crawling on all fours she proceeded to make her way over to Christa,placing her hands on her own moving her hands down from her face. Christa's expression was still one of great embarrassment,though her solid blue eyes stared straight into Ymir's fraught with confidence.

Hearing her true name come from Ymir always calmed her nerves,Christa looked up to Ymir as she proceeded to make advances on the small petite girl. Looking down and noticing Ymir unbuttoning her top,button by button her smooth and ivory colored skin became more exposed,the cold air from the night flowed over her sending chills down her spine. Christa wiggled about as Ymir unbuttoned the last button,her white shirt sliding off her shoulders,and her bra revealed to Ymir.

Christa looked off to the side and blushed heavily,she crossed her legs slightly as Ymir advanced down to her legs parting them with little to no restraint from complied and felt Ymir's hands undoing her button and zipper,her hands sliding underneath her and tugging down her pants. Christa now only wearing her white lace panties,and her bra.

"Looks like someone is already wet.." Ymir cooed into Christa's ear softly running her index finger over the lacy white panties of Christa. Christa shook her head quickly and began to puff out her cheeks in embarrassment "I..I am not!" She threw her hands down in a almost childish manner,at the same time however she knew it was being secluded from everyone for so long,she was used to this kind of treatment on a regular basis.

Ymir placed her hands on Christa's underwear and began to slide them down,Christa offering little resistance to the action,however once her panties reached her ankles she immediately crossed her legs in once more,Ymir's hands parted Christa's revealing Christa's somewhat wet area. Christa looked off to the side trying to hide the intense blood red face she had clearly just chuckled loving how she always reacted to such a situation,however Ymir leaned down and placed her mouth over her area suckling on her most tender in return moaned out in pleasure,instinctively grabbing at Ymir's hair,her toes curling and her legs spreading wide for didn't know why,but doing such a lewd act with Ymir always made her act in ways she never would with another,she liked it though.

Ymir let up slightly with her mouth as she looked up at Christa while inserting her index finger into the girl,then leaning back down to taste the girl once writhed in pleasure as her whole body jolted upward,arching her back as she felt Ymir's tongue make short work of her nether regions. Christa bit her bottom lip instantly trying to quiet herself,it done little to no good however as she released her lip and cried out Ymir's name as she felt Ymir suckle on her clit "Ymir!" She cried,clenching her hair. It didn't take much for Christa to reach climax as Ymir tugged once more on the girls most sensitive area,Christa released herself and then became limp,panting slightly,her face died a slight shade of pink as she smiled looking down at Ymir.

"Y-Ymir...your so bad.." She said under her breath as Ymir crawled up lacing her fingers into Christa's and locking lips with the girl,deepening the kiss and then suddenly pulling away,as she did leaving a trail of saliva between the took her finger catching it and then licked it teasingly. Christa had grown weak from the events that had just occurred,and conveniently enough for Ymir that worked out perfectly for her.

Ymir got up off the bed slowly,knowing it wouldn't wake Christa anyway,she grabbed the bed sheets and slowly pulled them over the girl tucking her in and then proceeding over to the wardrobe,rummaging around for a new outfit to wear,little did it matter as she did most of her hunting in her titan form anyway.

She sighed softly as she switched uniforms,looking back at Christa sleeping peacefully she opened the door and took a step around for a moment she looked down immediately,living up in the tall trees had its ups and downs for sure,no titan except herself could reach this place. Ymir looked back at the little makeshift house that Reiner and Bert had built for them and she smiled slightly,she wondered what had happened to the two since it had almost been a year since the last they had parted ways.

Ymir looked down in disgust noticing one stray titan clawing at the base of the tree and she almost laughed at it "Tch..How pathetic.."She mumbled under her breath as she took her hand up to her mouth slowly,before taking a leap down unto the forest, transforming into her titan form before landing on the ground. Her titan form was one of the more terrifying of the bunch,the titan that had been clawing at the tree showed a bit of intelligence as Ymir ran toward it her claws at the ready. The only thought in her mind was keeping the titans away from Christa,even though Christa was safe and sound up in the tree she showed no mercy for the smaller titan,Ymir's claws ripping into the nape of the neck of the titan,shredding the flesh from one end to the other,leaning down Ymir tore out the inside of the neck furiously. The smaller titan dropped to the ground,it's body steaming like a pile of compost as Ymir jumped off of it and then hung onto one of the nearby trees.

She found herself swinging from one tree to the other,almost like a monkey would travel through the trees. She was looking for just a simple source of food without having to raid any nearby villages,but resources out here as of late were getting harder and harder to come by. She sighed slightly to herself in her mind as her large form dropped to the ground with a thud,looking seemed a bit off tonight,normally she'd have run into a few more titans by now,she made sure to be on her guard more than usual tonight.

Reaching the end of the forest she noticed something out of the ordinary,it looked liked she wasn't the only one killing titans tonight either. Her eyes focused on several dead titans surrounding the forest and she immediately grew aware of the threat she never thought she'd have to face again...humans.

Meanwhile Christa shot up from her slumber covering herself with the blanket Ymir had wrapped around her. Christa looked around the room with a frantic expression on her face,her heart had a sinking feeling and she shot out of the bed gazing out the window. She didn't know why,but something was not right,she clenched her fist by her side and grabbed her military jacket from the rack on the wall and began to prepare herself for whatever might she had no idea what was about to take place,her mind raced with so many possibilities. "Where was Ymir?" "Why did she leave again?" She sighed as she finally managed her arm into her final jacket sleeve,buckling her maneuver gear and grabbing her spare blades,her face was filled with determination.


	3. Chapter 2 - Realizations

Chapter 2 - Realizations

The cold night was making Ymir,even in her titan form slightly uneasy. She knew there had to be soldiers somewhere nearby and she didn't know how to approach the situation,especially without Christa to calm her.  
The wind blew through the cold night air,making it much more unsettling than usual,the eerie silence made Ymir take stead toward her destination,it wasn't much further from her current position. If she could just reach the one area she knew she could obtain food from she'd be fine.

As her large form trampled through the forest,she heard the familiar sounds of the 3D Maneuver gear swinging around the trees nearby. She knew she had to be ready for anything,and she knew she was probably walking straight into a trap set by someone in higher command. How did they find where we were? She thought to herself as she finally reached the area she was trying so hard to reach. The area was wide open,dead center in the giant forest,lots of animals roamed around here,such as deer,rabbit,and smaller more minuscule creatures as well.

Ymir had finally thought she could rest when suddenly form behind her a hooded soldier took aim for her neck,the soldier barely missing as she grabbed him by the string on his gear swinging him to the ground with a loud Deer nearby ran fleeing from the sudden soldier who had been thrown to the ground was bleeding profusely as he struggled to get up,Ymir leaned over roaring into his face in order to intimidate him.

The soldier cowered in fear as the titans wide mouth let out a terrifying roar,it's saliva dropping onto the wasn't safe and she was sure of it,so she picked the soldier up with her hands smashing his 3D gear and then placing him back down. Quickly crawling over to a nearby tree to protect the nape of her neck she noticed several other soldiers swinging in the darkness of the hidden foliage above. Her black beady eyes gazed up to try and determine where they were could tell this was no one she used to be friends with just by the amount of skill they lacked in their motions.

The soldier on the ground looked up at Ymir in fear as he closed his eyes finally drifting off to a better place. She didn't really like killing other soldiers because she knew how hard of an impact that was on others. The soldiers above in the trees however made this much more difficult to avoid as two more of them swung toward her with their blades of them managing to slice her arm she was hanging onto the tree with,making her drop to the ground with a thud. She quickly returned her gaze to the soldiers,one of them coming toward her downed body as she reached up grabbing him and then slamming him viciously against the tree,the blood spattered across the once green grass of the forest and dying the brown bark a crimson red.

Inside of her mind she grimaced at the possibility of Christa seeing her do this action,she didn't want anything to make Christa fear her,so naturally Ymir felt bad for taking not one but two lives already. All she wanted was to live alone peacefully with Christa,but now that she had been revealed along with Bertholdt and Reiner this life was no longer was not going to rest until all the titans were exterminated and this meaning one day she too would be slain by someone.

The two remaining soldiers noticed how easily she had slain the other two soldiers and they both began to retreat,drawing their cords in the opposite direction of Ymir. Ymir enraged at the possibility of them revealing where she was hidden to the commander or even worse Corporal Levi. She climbed into the tree's once more swinging from the big branches quickly gaining speed on them,though she didn't want to carry through with such an act she had no choice if she wanted to protect Christa from any further trauma.

She managed to catch up with one of them,opening her gaping maw and taking one of the soldiers into her sharp teeth,crunching down on them,literally biting the soldier in two,his now split body dropping to the ground below. The other soldier looking back horrified at seeing how easily this titan maneuvered through the trees. The soldier feared for his life,and very well should have,Ymir finally grabbing hold of the soldier and then perching atop the tree branch held his torso tightly in her grasp and let out a menacing roar into his face,as if to say "Who sent you?"

The soldiers eyes began to pour tears as he sobbed violently into her large grip as he knew it was all over. "We..We stole the gear..since the Commander had set a bounty on the three vagrant titan shifters...I needed the money for my family.." He cried harder as Ymir's beady eyes lost a bit of ferociousness to them. She loosened her grip slightly on the young could almost understand why he was doing what he down Ymir felt compassion for the soldier but then she realized if she let him go,her cover and the safety of Christa would be exposed and she couldn't allow that to be taken away from her,she tightened her grip once more and as she did the soldier wailed in pain feeling his rib cage crack and break under her grip.

Christa noticed a large figure in one of the trees and immediately noticed it was Ymir,but what was she holding? She sped up using the little bit of her gas in her gear,her eyes instantly widening with shock as Ymir finally reached with her large maw tearing the soldiers head off with her sharp teeth,flinging the body down to the forest below. Christa had never seen Ymir kill a single human up until this point and she didn't know how to react,Ymir turning around noticing Christa's blue eyes looking at her with an emotion she had never seen Christa experience.

Christa dropped down on the branch Ymir had been perched upon and she hesitated to approach her. "Ymir...why..why did you?" Her eyes were welling with salty tears as they began to stream down her porcelain skin. She was feeling such disbelief in the one person she trusted the most. "I.." She was at a loss of words as Ymir tried reaching her hand toward the girl. Christa instantly shot back,fearing the woman in her now fearsome titan form,who she had once thought of as a gentle giant.

Ymir felt the emotions coming from Christa and felt gravely ashamed,she couldn't explain to her why she had done what she did in this form. She was utterly terrifying and fearing Christa might never think of her the same way again,she looked away and then swung into the forest with her large but agile form. Her fears had been confirmed and she felt like Christa resented her.

Christa dropped to her knees and sobbed slightly,she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She wasn't sure why she had done that,but part of her wanted to forgive her. "Ymir wouldn't do something like that...not without a reason.." She sighed as she noticed the gas in her own gear was running was no way she could catch up with Ymir now. She cupped her hands together and made a praying stance for just a moment as she walked over to the area Ymir was standing in previously. She knelt down picking up the gas canister left behind from the dead soldier replacing it with her looked into the dark of the forest and nodded,she wanted to find Ymir and find out what had happened. She felt bad enough for instantly judging Ymir,sometimes her pouty and spoiled attitude got the best of her and this situation was not the best place for it.


End file.
